


A Look Into The Lives Of The Altin/Carter/Plisetsky Household.

by Bellacarter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Smut, bad 80's movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellacarter/pseuds/Bellacarter
Summary: A collection of slightly linked one shots about the relationship between, Otabek Altin, my OC Erin Carter, and Yuri Plisetsky.  Everyone is aged up in this Otabek and Erin being 22, Yuri is 20.  Suggestions and prompts are welcome! This story is also posted to Wattpad, quotev and tumblr @Bc-writes.





	1. Movie Night

It was the weekly movie night in the Altin-Carter-Plisetsky household, and something they all looked forward to. Between the two skaters training and Erin's job it was nice to have a couple hours set aside that they knew they could just relax in each others company, and this week it was Erin's turn to pick.

"That sounds dumb I don't want to watch it." The blonde complained from his spot on the couch. "Yura, you get to pick next week, and I'm sure it can't be worse than "Thankskilling" The older man said while sitting down next to the blond. "No he's right, Beka it's called "Fertilize the Blaspheming Bombshell", but it's so bad it's good." The red head said while finishing setting up the movie. "Is it a horror movie?" Beka asked "Technically." The red head said while sitting down with her legs laying across the boys.

///////////////

"This movie sucks!" Yuri complained throwing his head back. "Stop you're going to scare away the cat." Otabek chastised, petting said cat. "He's just jealous.~" Erin teased lightly kicking yuri. "I'm not Jealous, and don't touch me with your feet!" The blond mumbled crossing his arms, thankful that they couldn't see his face in the dark. "You mean like this?" Erin asked innocently, touching his face with her foot. "BEKA! Make her stop!" The blond demanded pushing away her foot.

"Just watch the movie, Yura." Otabek said smirking lightly at his partners and continuing to pet the cat. Who was only slightly startled by the two, being mostly used to the trio's antics after all this time. "Yeah Yura, just watch the movie!" The red head said fighting Yuri with her feet. "That's how it's gonna be? Fine!" Yuri said grabbing her foot and starting to tickle her. "YURI! St- stop, that's that's cheating!" The girl barely got out in between laughing.

"What's wrong Erin? just watch the movie!" The Russian mocked continuing the attack. "Beka, Beka help!" the red head shouted almost in tears from laughing so much. Beka just chuckled and shook his head at the scene. "Yuri! That's enough, please!" Pleaded trying to fight back against Yuri "What was that I couldn't hear you?" Yuri teased. "Come on Yuri ju-" Erin cut herself off with a short yelp as she and yuri fell off the couch from all the fighting, also scaring the cat off.

"Holy shit, are you okay?" Yuri questioned immediately after realizing what happened moving over to her to look at her. "Yeah, I'm fine just out of breath." Yuri relaxed visibly after realizing he didn't do anything to hurt her. "What am I going to do with you two?" Otabek asked jokingly still on the couch. "I could think of a few things." Erin said smirking. "Not tonight. Let's just finish the movie." Otabek said moving to where Yuri was sitting as Erin sat in her spot. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" The blonde asked standing in front off Otabek. "You scared away Yana, so I need a different kitten to pet." Otabek explained pulling Yuri into his lap and playing with his hair. Yuri grumbled a little but quickly gave in stretching out with his head against beka and tangling his legs with Erin's and Beka's.

"Told you he was jealous." "Shut up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any suggestions or prompts are welcome! Shout out to my friend @Bluecarrotblogs on Tumblr for the prompt!


	2. Sugar and- wait shit was that salt?

"What's all this for? We just got groceries a few days ago." Otabek asked inspecting the bags of groceries scattered around the apartment's kitchen. "Well, whenever I bake you always say that you wish you could make stuff like that. So, I thought since you're not doing anything  today I could teach you!" The red head said happily while unbagging the ingredients. "So, what do you say Beka?" she asked looking over at Otabek. "Sounds great." Beka said smiling softly at her. 

/////////

 "Okay, everything is out, now what?" Beka asked. "Well first grab an apron, then wash your hands." She instructed and did the same. "So, first off we have to Mise en place, which is French that basically, means get everything out and pre-measured before starting the recipe, and the recipes with ingredient lists are over there," Erin instructed while gesturing at the recipes, which Otabek grabbed. "Are these laminated?" He asked looking over the recipes. "yep makes it easier if anything gets spilled."

"We're making chocolate chip cookies. Sounds good." He said setting the recipes down and getting out some bowls. "Yeah, I figured there simple enough I was gonna pick some kind of pudding pie but, that's too easy. I think it might be impossible to mess up pudding tho so I got some as a backup." She said checking over the recipe to see what to grab. "I see you're real confident in me then." Beka joked. "Always be prepared!"

///////////

"Now we need 4 cups of flour." Erin instructed reading of the recipe. Erin was showing him the proper way to measure out flour they were on the last cup. When all of a sudden the front door slammed making them both jump.  "I'm home! Beka, Erin where are you?" The youngest of the trio called out. "In here!" Erin shouted back grimacing at all of the split flour, in the air, on the floor, and on the two of them. "What happened in here?" The blonde asked peaking his head into the kitchen. "We're trying to bake." Beka answered obviously disgruntled from the flour indecent.  "Why are you home so early?" Erin asked cheeking the time on the oven. "It's nothing. I'm gonna go change." Yuri said trying to avoid the subject.

 After changing he made his way back to the kitchen where Beka and Erin were still baking. After having such a shitty training session all he wanted was to lay down with them. "NOPE, that's salt, not sugar!" Erin started taking away the box in his hands. Looks like He's not going to get what he wanted right now. "Okay, now it's time to mix it up." Erin said handing a mixing spatula to Otabek.

"What are you making?" Yuri asked walking into the kitchen. "Chocolate chip cookies." Beka replied starting to mix the ingredients together. "I'm teaching Beka to Bake!~" Erin said looking over to yuri smiling but the smile faded when she saw how he looked. "Come here, what's wrong kitten?" Erin asked going to hug Yuri. "Nothing, just a shit day." He said returning the hug.

"Well, then let's see what we can do to fix that." She said sitting him down at the table in the kitchen. "They best way I know to fix a bad day is good food, you are now the official taste tester."  She said smiling again and looking at the bowl Beka was mixing. "Taste tester?" yuri asked. "Yep! We need someone to give a ruling on Beka's cookies. Speaking of which that's mixed enough." Erin said.

"Now what?" Otabek asked putting down the bowl. "We hand roll the dough into balls then put the pan in the oven, and yuri gets the spatula." The red head said handing him the dough covered spoon with a kiss on his cheek. "Then once we're done we can watch a movie." Erin continued rolling out balls of dough. "You don't need to coddle me." Yuri grumbled. "We don't need to, we want to." Otabek spoke looking at the youngest softly. "Can we watch the Aristocats?" yuri mumbled trying the dough. "Of course" Erin replied. 

///////

"So what do you think?" Otabek asked as yuri tried a cookie. "Ehh." Yuri teased smiling at Beka. "Don't be an ass Yura." Erin laughed tapping him on the back of his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any suggestions or prompts are welcome! Shout out to my friend @Bluecarrotblogs on Tumblr for the prompt!


	3. Adventures in hair dying.

Erin stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth looking at her faded roots. She frowned at her reflection and spit in the sink. "I gotta do something about this," she said to herself. "Do something about what babe?" Asked her boyfriend Otabek, who put his arms around her waist. They looked at each other in the mirror. "My roots," Erin answered to the man's reflection, "they need to be dyed again."  


"Ah, OK. How about you go do that tomorrow with Yuri. He needs to get out of the house. He's going insane in the off season. Now move you're in the way of the sink."

•••

"Yuri, keep up," Erin called over her shoulder. "How is it that you can still walk faster than me even though I got taller?" Erin's pale boyfriend Yuri retorted. Erin giggled and picked up her pace. "Wait, Erin can we stop at this food place?"

"Maybe, when I'm done with my hair."

"What are you even doing with your hair, it's fine as it is," Yuri whined.

"I want to get it dyed again." explained the faded red head.

Erin walked into the hair salon with Yuri in tow. Erin made an appointment for herself and sat looking through the magazines. Yuri plopped down next to her and sighed. "What color are you doing?" Yuri asked, absent-mindedly looking at all the portraits. "I wanted to get my roots dyed purple to give my hair a sort of ombre look," explained Erin flipping a page in her magazine. Yuri huffed and picked up a magazine himself.

•••

"Erin look!!" Yuri shoved a magazine in front of Erin's face. Erin was bemused at Yuri's actions and glanced at the picture. It was of a woman with bright pink hair. Erin looks over at Yuri and raises her eyebrows. "OK, she's very pretty-"

"No that's not it," Yuri cut her off, "I wanna do my hair like hers." Erin looked at the picture once more and then held it up to Yuri's face. "Hmmm, how about this. We do a softer pink and maybe just the tips. Yeah?" The other nodded enthusiastically and watched as Erin went to go make the arrangements.

•••

Otabek was sitting on the couch when his two lovers came home. He was reading a book at the time and didn't see their excited expression at first. "Hey guys," he greeted them, "how was your trip..." His voice trailed off as he finally looked up. Erin was sporting purple fading into red curls and Yuri was flaunting baby pink tips. Otabek looked at them both and turned a furious red. "Come here you adorable idiots." They spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch with Otabek running his hands through Erin's sunset hair and Yuri's sunrise hair.

•••

The next day Otabek went out for groceries. He was out for quite awhile and the pair he left at the house was left to wonder if Otabek went to the farmer's market across town. An hour or few later and Otabek comes home with an armful of food and two electric blue streaks going along the sides of his head.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my friend bluecarrotblogs on Tumblr, so go and show her some love! As always thanks for reading! Any suggestions or prompts are welcome!


	4. Moving day.

"Yuri, baby I love you, but I don't think I can physically live in a house with leopard print wallpaper." The red head said looking up at her pouting boyfriend. "I don't know Erin it could add some character to a room." Otabek teased, looking at paint samples. "Beka, I swear to god!" Erin threatened. "This is impossible we can't even pick room colors how are we supposed to do everything else?" Yuri complained crossing his arms. "Once we pick colors it should be easier to pick furniture," Beka said looking over at him. "Whatever." The blonde mumbled turning his head away.

/////////

"This fucking sucks!" The Russian whined, finishing up a wall. "I told y'all but, y'all wanted to do it ourselves," Erin said closing a paint can. "We only have the hall left do, and after that, we can start actually moving in." Beka said picking up the supplies. "So, we have two days to get everything here?" Yuri asked, his back already felt sore at the idea of moving all the boxes. "Yeah but, we should be able to do it in one."

////////

"No those go in the living room!" Erin corrected the Russian bringing in boxes. "But they say kitchen?" Yuri questioned. "Yeah but, those were from when I moved to the apartment, and they have the sticker on it so it goes to the living room." The redhead explained, physically turning him around. "You can't make anything easy can you?"

///////

"Stop! don't play with the screws Yana!" Yuri said pushing away the cat. "God, I'm fucking exhausted," Erin complained leaning her head against Otabek. "I know, after we get the bed built we can be done for the day." Otabek said softly, kissing her cheek. "Alright, wait where did those screws go?"

//////////

"And we are done!" Erin said happily flopping on to the bed. "Finally." The blond said joining her. "Move over." Beka said nudging the blond into the middle as he got on the bed. "Ugh, why do I always have to be in the middle?" Yuri complained. "Hush, you know you love it kitten." Erin teased, pulling him into her arms. The youngest said nothing just tried to hide his definitely _not_ blushing face. "This is kinda crazy you know? We have a fucking house." The red head said, running her hand through yuri's hair. "We lived together in the apartment, how is this different?" Yuri asked, melting at the treatment. "It was my apartment that y'all moved into, but this is ours. it's just kinda nice you know?" Erin explained. "Yeah." beka agreed and Yuri nodded.

"Want to know something else?" She asked. "Sure." Yuri mumbled. "I am like ridiculously in love with you two." She said kissing the top of his head. "Love you too." Both the boys mumbled back definitely not blushing. "Have anything else to say?" Beka asked smiling softly at her. "Yes, actually. It's only 8 o'clock, like how in the fuck?" The red head asked. "Well then, how about I grab my laptop and we can watch a movie?" Beka said with a small laugh getting up. "Attack of the killer tomatoes?" Erin suggested. "Sure." beka said looking back at the two most important people in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any suggestions or prompts are welcome! Shout out to my friend @Bluecarrotblogs on Tumblr for the prompt!


	5. Memory lane Part 1

_We met the summer we were 17 I was dragged along by my dad on one of his business trips. I had never been to Kazakhstan before, and the trip was last minute. We even almost missed our flight, God I don't think I can't even imagine what my life would be like now if we did.  
_

_I only went to the club on a whim, the drinking age is 21 so, I don't even know why that's where I would go. I was just so bored that going dancing completely sober in a new country sounded fun. I guess some people might call it fate. well, whatever it is i thank God that it happened._

_It was hot and crowded, music blasting._

_People moved to the beat most at least a couple drinks in it looked like. I just went the bar and got a coke I leaned against a wall just people watching. After a little while I was thinking I should just head back, go to bed already, but then ... I saw him._

_He didn't look all that different than how he looks now just a little younger, in other words fucking breathtaking. He was lost in the music obviously enjoying himself. I didn't even realize I was staring until he looked across the crowd and I swear he looked me right in the eyes. It snapped me out of the trance, but I didn't look away just ran a hand through my hair hair and smiled. God I hope wasn't blushing red as I felt._

_After that I decided to stick around for a little while longer, I don't know what I was hoping would happen._

_Some more time passed and someone came and switched out with him, and he then made his way over to the bar. I knew he would probably not stick around much longer, and decide to try and talk to him. I figured what's the worst that could happen? It's not likely that we would run into each other again if I say something dumb, life short so why not._

_"I really liked your set, do you do all your own mixing?" I asked moving next to him at the bar. It looking back I think I probably surprised him but he didn't show it, staying as calm as always. "For the most part a couple tracks were some friends." He replied in a low even tone, because of course he had to look and sound like that. I didn't stand a chance._

_I was thankfully able to keep up a conversation with him, even with my very basic knowledge. Eventually we started talking about other subjects, like our mutual love of bad 80's movies. We really hit it off and I didn't realize how late it was till I checked my phone, it was almost two in the morning, we had been talking for hours. we both knew we should needed to go, but we could barely bring ourselves to say goodbye._

_Before we left though I grabbed a pen from the bar, and wrote my number on his wrist. "Oh, by the way my names Erin. Text me sometime." I said quickly before rushing out not giving him a chance to say anything, my nerves getting the better of me._

_Getting back to the hotel was uneventful, just me freaking out in the back of a cab, cause what the fuck was that? I didn't think he would text me or anything but, at least it would be a funny story to tell later on._

_Back in my room I just quickly changed, before throwing myself in bed barely remembering to plug in my phone. I was almost asleep before I heard my phone go off. I thought it might have just been someone bake because of the time differences, but when i went to check it it was an unknown number._

_[unknown]_

_You didn't let me tell you earlier, but my name is Otabek._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This going to be a sorta ongoing arc on how the trio come to be Thanks for reading! Any suggestions or prompts are welcome!


	6. Fun with DJ Altin (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this chap has smut in it. This is my first time writing smut. So any constructive criticism is appreciated!

"Yuri!~ guess what we're doing tonight!" Erin said, walking into the living room, where Yuri was on the couch. "Oh no. What are you planning?" The blond asked, setting his phone aside. "Don't be like that, Yura." Erin purred, straddling Yuri's lap "I was thinking the three of us could have some fun tonight." She continued, slowly caressing his cheek. "But, Beka has a gig tonight." Yuri pointed out, leaning into her touch. Moving his hands to her lower back.

"Exactly kitten, I was thinking you and I can get dressed up, then head down to the club and see just how long he can stand it." She explained, running her nails lightly up the side of his neck. "So, what do you think?" She asked, smirking at the blonde. "I, alright." Yuri, said, slightly flushing under her ministrations. "Good boy." She said, leaning in to kiss his lips.

////////////

"Pink or Red?" The blonde questioned, holding up two different lipsticks. "Red, it'll drive Beka mad." Erin answered finishing up her own makeup. "So, I guess we're ready to go then?" Yuri asked, after putting on the lipstick. "On one more thing, kitten." Erin said, holding up a thin, purple collar, with a small bell attached to a ring. The sight of the collar causing Yuri to blush brightly.

"But, we're going in public." Yuri said, looking away obliviously embarrassed at the idea. "It looks more like a choker than a collar, and we're going to a club it wouldn't be all that strange." Erin elaborated, walking towards Yuri. "I won't make you do it if you don't want to, but Beka would love it and I know I will to." She continued, gently turning his face towards her, them being eye to eye thanks to her heels. "I'll do it." Yuri answered after a few moments, lifting his chin for Erin to put it on.

"Just remember if anything gets to much just safe word and we can come right home or whatever it is you need." Erin said softly, checking the fit of the collar now around his neck. "Yeah, yeah I know." He said, his mouth suddenly dry from feeling the collar. Not tight enough to hurt but tight enough so he would not be forgetting about it. "Good boy." Erin whispered against his lips, flicking the bell on the collar, then pulled away smirking. "Come on Kitten, we don't want to miss the show." The red head said curling a finger around the ring of the collar, leading him out..

////////////////

" You don't think he's going to be too mad do you?" Yuri asked, as they walked up to the club. "Oh, he is going to be pissed, but you've never really seemed to mind being punished. Have you?" Erin teased looking over at yuri. "Erin." Yuri whined, at her. "Well baby doll, last chance to back out." She offered stopping at the door to the club. "C'mon lets just get in there." Yuri mumbled pulling them into the club. "That's what I thought." The red head smirked, wrapping an arm around the blond's waist.

"There he is." The Russian pointed out, blushing at the site of their boyfriend. Erin was reminded of when she first met Otabek around 3 years ago, back in Kazakhstan. "He shouldn't have too much time left. So, we better get started." Erin smiled, pulling Yuri to the dance floor.

The room was hot, the music was blasting, and almost everyone was drunk off their ass. After a little while a flaw in their plan started show, Otabek was paying to much attention to the music to notice his lovers in the crowd. Though quickly the two lost themselves to the sensations of the other.

By the time Beka looked across the crowd he did notice the pair almost admittedly. Erin had a hand in yuris hair, the other gripping his ass, a thigh pushed in between his legs, her mouth marking up the skin around his collar with lipstick and bites. Yuri had his eyes shut tight, head stretched back by Erin's pulling, his hips grinding against her thigh, his mouth moving in sounds that Beka couldn't hear over the music. When he looked back at Erin her sharp blue eyes met his, red lips smirking wolfishly

Suddenly, Beka couldn't wait for his shift to be over.

//////////

Once his replacement showed up, Otabek immediately made his way towards the pair still going at it on the dance floor, and dragged the pair out of the club. "What the fuck was that?" he asked angrily, letting go of them. "What was what, Beka? You sound frustrated." The red head said innocently. "Just wait till we get home."The older man said, hailing a cab to take them home.

The car ride was quiet, Beka fuming at the display the two had put on, Erin completely pleased with herself, even though he was putting up a cold front, the bulge in his pants is hard to miss, and Yuri just wanted to cum.

//////

When the trio entered the house Otabek immediately pushed yuri against the wall kissing him. Yuri quickly melted into the kiss desperate for any contact he could get, whining loudly when Beka rolled his hip against his. "Do you feel what you fucking do to me?" Otabek growled into his ear. "Well, it is kinda hard to miss." The red head said, watching the display with lust clouded eyes. "Though as nice as this look, I'd suggest we head to the bedroom. Yuri is gonna be sore enough as it is." Erin said over her shoulder, walking towards the bedroom.

"Don't think you're not in trouble two." Otabek threatened, following with yuri after her, she just laughed. "Don't be so upset, Beka. I'm sure we can make it up to you." She suggested, trailing her hand down Beka's chest. "If you want to make it up to me you both are wearing too many clothes," Otabek said, looking over his girlfriend. "Well, I think we can fix that." She said, pulling off her shirt, before kissing Beka. Her hands going to his hair, .his to her ass, only to be interrupted by Yuri whining.

"Aww Beka, it looks like we're neglecting our kitten." Erin said, directing their attention to the desperate blonde. "Well we cant have that can we?" Quickly the pair had the Russian stripped to just his collar and spread on the bed. "God, you're such a slut." Erin said, playing with writhing boy's nipples, who just moaned in response, and gripped onto the sheets for dear life. "Just fuck me already, Beka please." He moaned, as he felt Beka's hot breath against his thighs.

"So impatient." Beka said, with a slap to Yuri's thigh, but getting up to grab the lube anyway. After lubing up his fingers he circled his finger around Yuri's sensitive hole, causing Yuri to get even louder. "More, please more Beka, just fuck me!" Yuri whined, extremely sensitive from being edged in the club and his lover's current ministrations. "Be a good boy." Erin warned, yanking his hair as Beka added another finger, curling them into his prostate, causing Yuri to arch his back off the bed, tears in his eyes, almost screaming at getting what he wanted.

After properly prepping him with another finger, Beka took them away, Yuri whining at the sudden empty feeling, Throwing Yuri's long legs onto his shoulders, Beka moved to enter him, wrapping his fist around the blond's cock, dripping precum, trying to distract him from any pain caused by Beka's size. Erin just kept playing with Yuri's hair occasionally yanking it, completely enthralled by the sight of the two men, feeling almost intoxicated at their sounds. Beka started moving slowly inside of yuri, before picking up a much more brutal pace, nailing Yuri's prostate. Both of them knew that after everything neither was going to last long especially at this pace. quickly reaching their peak, breathes quicking, letting out moans and groans.

Yuri came first onto himself, arching his back of the bed almost in tears for the pleasure, letting out loud moans. Beka came right after him, from Yuri squeezing so tightly around his cock, filling Yuri, with a deep groan. Both just staying still for a minute riding out there high.

"Holy shit that was hot." The redhead muttered the hand in Yuri's hair letting go, the other gripping the sheet tightly, her voice dripping with lust, snapping them out of their trance they both looked at her. "You didn't cum yet." Yuri pointed out, weakly pulling at the shorts she still had on. "Well, let's fix that." Beka said, moving to get behind her in bed. She lifted her hips for Yuri to pull off her shorts and underwear. Beka kissed and sucked at her neck, unhooking her bra, hands moving to her breasts. Yuri kissed around her inner thighs before properly spreading them, leaning down his breath ghosted over her core. Not one to take teasing, especially after so long, she laced her hands through his blonde hair, pulling to her. He started with kitten licks to her clit, before properly eating her out like it was his last meal.She didn't last long, Quickly pulling yuri closer by his hair and arching into Beka his hot breath on her neck, hands still playing with her breasts. After coming down from her high, she felt like she could come again just from the sight in front of her, Yuri, face glistening, neck covered in hickeys, lipstick and, his collar, Beka's cum leaking out of his ass, his drying on his stomach, overall looking completely and totally fucked.

Erin and Yuri moved to under the covers together, as Beka went and got some washcloths to try and clean up the three of them, the others were too exhausted to really do anything else. "Beka, just come to bed we can shower in the morning." Erin called from the bed, cuddling up with Yuri, who was already asleep. "You two just go to sleep I'll take care of this." He said quietly, kissing her head. "Okay, love you." she said, too tired to argue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any suggestions or prompts are welcome! Shout out to my friend @Bluecarrotblogs on Tumblr for the prompt!


	7. Flower Power.

Yuri and Otabek were laying on the couch watching TV when Erin walked by. "Hey hot stuff," Otabek said kicking her lightly on the way by. "Hey babes," Erin mumbled, preoccupied with looking for something. "Whatcha looking for?" Yuri asked half asleep in Beka's lap. "My keys," the other responded, "Evie asked me to go to the mall with her."

"Oh, ok," Yuri yawned. Otabek furrowed his brow, "Did you check that little dish by the bed?" He asked. Erin stood in the kitchen and face palmed. "Duh, dumbass that's where you always put them," The redhead told herself. Otabek chuckled and continued playing with Yuri's hair as he slept. A few moments later Erin was saying her goodbyes and an "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Otabek was still sitting on the couch when inspiration struck. Shaking Yuri awake he told him about his plan. Once the initial grumpiness of being awoken passed he was fully on board with his boyfriend's idea.

•••

Erin was at the mall with her friend, picking out clothes, shoes, makeup and food. "How about this?" Erin's friend Evie question holding up an article of clothing. "That looks nice," Erin told her, "but this color suits you better." She handed her the same piece of clothing in a different color. "Oh, cool thanks."

"By the way. How's it going in the new house?"

"It's going great. We have a big backyard and room for all of our junk. I was even thinking about talking the guys into getting a dog."

"Ohh, exciting."

"I know," Erin beamed.

•••

Erin was on her way home when she got a text from one of her boyfriends.

Kitten: Hey baby

Erin: Hello love!!

Erin: is everything ok at home with you two?

Kitten: yea, beka-bear says hey

Erin: lol hey, tell him I love you and him

Kitten: I'm sure you will in a moment

Erin: ???

Erin didn't receive a response after that. She even tried to text Otabek but all she got was a goofy smiling emoji. Erin was lost in thought on the drive home. What are these knuckleheads up to?

•••

Erin pulled up to the driveway and became puzzled. Are those... petals? Erin removed herself from the car and made her way up to the house. Those were definitely rose petals. She unlocked the front door and let herself in. "Hello gu-" she stopped short at the scene in front of her. Sunflowers surrounded by tulips. Roses complemented by daisies. Bunches of wildflowers on the counters. Single standing orchids scattered about. And on the kitchen table, surrounded by forget-me-nots, wildflowers, roses, lavender; stood a wisteria in a stained glass vase.

"G-guys?" Erin was trying really hard not to cry. "We're in here!" Erin traveled to the bedroom and burst into tears. Yuri sat on the bed wearing a flower crown fashioned out of daisies and he attempting to weave purple wildflowers into Otabek's hair. They looked up at her in concern. "Are you ok?" Yuri asked. "Do you not like it?" Inquired Otabek. Erin ran over to them and threw herself onto the bed with them.

"I love you idiots and I love the flowers!!"

•••

CRASH!!!

"DAMNIT YANA!!"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my friend bluecarrotblogs on tumblr, so go give her some love! As always thanks for reading! Any suggestions or prompts are welcome you can talk to me at bc-writes on tumblr!


	8. Tickle fight.

   "What'cha doing?" The blonde said, wrapping his arms around the shorter girl. "What does it look like, dumb ass? I'm washing dishes." Erin shot back, turning her head to look at him. "Sounds fun." The Yuri responded, letting her hair down from her ponytail, beginning to play with it. "It's a real riot." "Sounds like it."

"Is there something you need?" She asked, slightly suspicious of her boyfriend's behavior. "I can't just hug my girlfriend?" He asked in mock hurt, smiling against her neck. "Well, there is one thing I wanted to do with you." His voice dropping into a suggestive tone, placing light kisses against her neck. "Oh, and what would that be?" Playing along with whatever game he was trying to play.

He waited for her to set down the plate she was cleaning onto the drying rack, before whispering into her ear. "This." He quickly moved his hands from her hip to running his fingers along the sides of her stomach, The girl let out a loud squeak, surprised at his actions. Then starting to laugh, not being able to fight off his attack effectively trapped between him and the sink.

"Beka, Beka!" She called barely managed to call out between laughs, trying to get her other boyfriend to come save her. Otabek rushed to the kitchen concerned something had happened, stopping in the doorway, seeing Yuri tickling Erin face red from laughing so hard. "Beka, pl- please stop him, Beka!" Erin pleaded, tears starting to fall, from all the laughing. "I don't know, it looks like you have it under control." He teased, leaning against the doorway, smirking at her

"You two are- are such assholes!" She said, trying to twist out of Yuri's hold. "That's not how you get someone to stop." Yuri said, continuing his attack. "You're such a dick!" "Come on Erin, what's the magic word?" He teased. "Fine! Please stop, yuri!" The redhead said giving in, barely able to catch her breath.

He stopped his assault, taking a step back, laughing at how red her face was. "Shut up asshole." She said, flicking some soppy water at him. "Hey, no need to get violent." Beka said, smiling at the two. "Whatever, I'm going to take a shower, and you can finish the dishes." She said, directing the last part at yuri, a small smile on her lips. "What me to join you?" Otabek offered. "Nope." she said, punching him lightly on the shoulder as she passed him.

 

////////////

"Erin, come on you need to get up." Otabek said, nudging the sleeping girl, who rolled away from him with a groan. "Ugh, can't you get Yuri up instead?" She asked, voice muffled by her pillow. "Yuri's in the shower already, so get up." Laughing lightly at his girlfriend, never being one to want to wake up early, or at ten on a Saturday. "Why do we need to get up anyway? Just come get back in bed." She whined pulling the blankets tighter around her.

"Because we need to go shopping, were going to get breakfast while we're out as well." Otabek explained trying to coax her out of the bed, when that didn't work he tried to pull the blankets off her. "No! Beka stop, I'm cold!" She pleaded, not being able to stop him in her groggy state.

"Once you get up and move you'll warm up" He stated. "No, Beka please just let me sleep." She said curling into herself trying to get warm. "Well, if you're going to be like that I guess I only have one option left." Erin breathed a sigh of relief, hearing him walk away to think he was giving up.Until she felt Otabek sit at the end of the bed by her feet, he grabbed one of them, running his finger lightly against the bottom.

A few minutes later Yuri got out of the shower quickly, drying off and putting on clothes, he heard his girlfriend shrieking with laughter. Walking into their room he saw Erin thrashing around on the bed trying to kick off Otabek, who was on top of her. Otabek, moved from his position on top of her seeing Yuri enter the room, already dressed. Erin trying to calm herself down. "Perfect, now the bathroom is free, go get ready." Beka said smirking at her.

"You are the worst." Erin said, her breathing evening out, getting off of the bed, glaring at Otabek. "Love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all for a 100+ reads it means a lot!Thanks for reading! Any suggestions or prompts are welcome you can talk to me at bc-writes on tumblr!


	9. Dogs!

"We should get a dog." The redhead said suddenly, draping herself across her boyfriend's sitting on the couch. "What's the sudden need for a dog?"  Otabek asked, looking down at the girl with her head on his lap. "It doesn't matter. We're not getting a dog." Yuri said dismissively. "Come on, why not? We have the room now, and a nice sized backyard, it would be nice." Erin countered, stretching out further.

"We, have Yana. We don't need some dog to come and fight with her." The blonde shot back, petting said cat, sitting on the back of the couch. "Cats and dogs can get along, you know?" We could get an older one that they know is fine with other animals." Erin explained. "I'm sure Yana would be the one trying to fight the dog anyway." Beka chuckled, playing with Erin's hair. "Come on, Yuri! Please!" Erin pleaded, sitting up to look at the blonde, a pout on her lips. "I- I'll think about it." Yuri relented, seeing her face. 

"Ugh, why do you always put your feet on me?" He whined, trying to push her legs away. "Stop, it's because you always sit on that end." She explained, lying back down. "If you don't want my feet on you come here." The redhead said, opening her arms, smiling warmly. Yuri grumbled a little, before moving to her, laying his head on her chest her arms wrapping around him. The two quickly fell asleep, effectively trapping beka, he didn't mind, grabbing his phone snapping  a photo of his two  sleeping lovers relaxed sleep faces.                   

////////////////

"Yuri! You know what this day is perfect for?" The Redhead asked, almost skipping towards the blond in the kitchen. "What?" Yuri asked, looking past her at the calendar, making sure he wasn't forgetting something. "Going to the shelter to look at dogs!"Erin said happily, smiling up at him. "Ugh." Yuri groaned, thinking that she moved on from the conversation a few days ago. "Were just going to look! Beka tell him." She said trying to convince Yuri. "Yeah that's the plan, but if your not there to keep us on track who knows what might happen." "I'll go get dressed." Yuri groaned, walking to the bedroom. 

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Erin asked, smiling at Beka. "Maybe once or twice." He joked,pulling her into his arms, placing a kiss on her neck. "Love you to."

/////////////////

"Remember we're just looking." Yuri reminded, as the trio entered the shelter. "I know, I know." Erin said, trying to dismiss his concerns. "Come on, dogs are this way!" She exclaimed, pulling both men with her by the hand, both just following being used to this. 

Yuri watched as his two partners moved individual, from cage to cage, trying to pet each dog that seemed friendly. Un-moving until he heard Erin gasp loudly, afraid that a dog had bit her, Yuri rushed over. When he got to her, he saw her smiling widely, tying to pet a dog through the cage. "Look! Babe they have a husky! Look at her eyes, she's such a pretty baby!" Erin gushed, looking up, at him from her kneeling position. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked at the dog, that almost looked liked a wolf, with bright blue eyes. "Yeah she nice i guess." Yuri shrugged, having always been a fan of cat over dogs he couldn't quite get why she was so excited. 

"Yuri, get Beka he needs to see her!" She said turning her attention back to the dog. Looking around he saw Otabek in a similar situation as Erin, kneeling on the ground, talking to the dog to low for Yuri to make out. "He Beka, they have a husky Erin wants you to see." The blonde said lightly kicking Beka in the back to get his attention. "Sure, just one minute." Beka said, quickly looking at Yuri before, looking back at the dog. 

Apparently a minute was to long for Erin, walking over to the two she quickly started talking to the dog, getting on the floor with Otabek. "Hi there, sweetheart! Aren't you beautiful?" Erin said letting the dog sniff her hand. "What do you think she is?" Otabek asked, still petting the dog. "If I had to guess maybe a Border Collie mix, her coloring is sort of like a German Shepard." She answered. 

Quickly growing tiered of the dog talk Yuri pulled out his phone, leaning against a wall, seeing the two out of the corner of his eyes going back and forth between the to cages. After a little while of that he saw them walking to him. 

"Hey, Yuri you know I love you right?" Erin said, grabbing both of his hands, lacing their fingers together. "I love you too, what do you want?" He asked, not buying her extra sweet tone. "Well, we were thinking, and Erin and I decided we shouldn't get a dog." Otabek answered. "Perfect, can we leave then?"  Yuri asked, wanting to not spend all of his Saturday in one room. "Well, we figured if we got a dog, it would be lonely cause Yana could't play with them like they'll want so, we need two" Erin Explained. "No." 

"The two dogs we like, info says  that they're good with cats." Otabek tried to persuaded. "Yuri, please." Erin pleaded, looking him in the eyes. "You two aren't going to drop this are you?" Yuri sighed, seeing how much his lovers wanted the dogs. "Fine! But, if they hurt Yana at all we get rid of them, and you two are doing the dishes for the next 4 months." Yuri caved. "Really?" Otabek asked, surprised he gave in so quickly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The redhead exclaimed, letting go of his hands, pulling his face towards her, covering it in kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any suggestions or prompts are welcome you can talk to me at bc-writes on tumblr!


	10. Memory lane part 2

"Oh, talking to your boyfriend, Yuri?" Mila asked teasingly, looking over Yuri's shoulder at his texts to Otabek. "Shut up you hag, he's not my boyfriend!" The smaller Russian said pushing her way. "What this about Yurio having a boyfriend?" Victor asked, skating over to the edge of the rink, the other two skaters on the outside. "Don't call me that, and he's not my boyfriend!" The blonde yelled angrily, grabbing his bag and storming off. "Well if you don't want him, give him my number." Mila shouted after yuri, laughing with Victor at the boy's reaction.

/////////////////

The blonde fell onto his bed, exhausted from practices and from dealing with everyone. He almost fell asleep, before he heard his phone go off, checking it he saw a text from Otabek.

[Otabek]

Want to Skype?

Yuri felt his face flush remembering Mila's words, but texted back sure, grabbing his laptop anyway. It rang a couple of times before connecting, the screen changing to his friend's face. "Hey, Yuri." The older man greeted. "Hey, Beka." The blonde said back, he hated the feeling he got at hearing his voice and seeing his face. "What's wrong?" Otabek asked, picking up on Yuri's odd behavior, usually already ranting about what someone did at practices by now. "Nothings wrong, Mila was just being annoying, again." "What happened?" The blonde wished that his friend would just leave it alone. "It's not important." Yuri said trying to change the subject. "I can't believe that hag asked me to give you her number." He mumbled under his breath.

"She asked, you to give me her number?" Otabek asked, barely making out what Yuri said. "Oh, yeah but believe me you don't want it, she's terrible you could do better." Yuri said quickly, surprised Otabek heard him. "I'm sure she's not that bad, but I already have someone I like anyway." Otabek said casually. After that the two moved on with the conversation, talking for a couple hours, a slight blush never leaving Yuri's face if Otabek noticed he didn't say anything.

That night laying in bed Yuri couldn't help but feel that maybe the way Otabek made him feel wasn't that terrible.

///////

Months passed the two boys only growing closer, Skyping almost every night, Otabek even visited once. After thinking about it and having some _interesting_ dreams, Yuri realized the way he felt around Otabek, may because he has a crush on him. He would never admit it out loud, but he's not subtle, in looking at the way he acts around everyone, then seeing him talk to Otabek, you would have to be blind not to notice. Tonight he was Skyping with Otabek like they do every night.

"My legs are fucking killing me, Beka!" The Russian whined. "You're probably just growing." Beka responded, Yuri noticed he seemed to be distracted constantly checking his phone. "What's wrong, Beka?" Yuri asked, concerned for Otabek, hundreds of scenarios running through his head. "Um. Yuri, do remember awhile back, I said that I liked someone?" Otabek asked, looking a little nervous, Yuri felt his heart start pounding, did, was Otabek going to say he liked him. Yuri swallowed, trying to calm himself down, pretending he hasn't held on to that memory as his main glimmer of hope for Beka returning his feelings.

"Kinda I guess it was awhile ago." Yuri said, trying to act normal, hoping that wasn't blushing as much as felt like he was. "Well I've been thinking about it and I'm going to ask them out." The older man said, if yuri didn't know better he would think that Beka was lightly blushing. Yuri just nodded in response. "I have it all planned out and I'm pretty sure they will say yes." Beka continued. "I'm sure they will. When, When are you going to ask them?" The blonde asked, feeling his face heat up, even more, some how, getting more and more excited. "Tomorrow, her flight gets in tonight, I figured I can her around Almaty, and I know she loves my bike." Otabek explained, with a soft smile on his face.

Yuri's heart dropped so suddenly he felt like he could throw up, his throat feeling tight. "what's her name?" Yuri choked out. "Erin, you to would probably get along really well." "Yeah, I'm sure. Uhh, my grandpas calling me I've got to go." Yuri quickly lied, tears in his eyes, shutting off his laptop before Beka could even say goodbye.

Yuri had the next day off from training, but couldn't enjoy it, he was completely exhausted from crying all night. When he woke up he just laid in bed staring at the ceiling and petting his cat trying to figure out what went wrong. Eventually, he grabbed his phone trying to distract himself, scrolling through Instagram helped, instead thinking about how disgustingly lovey-dovey Katsudon and Viktor are, and all the cat photos helped. That was until he saw Otabek's latest post, it was of a girl with red hair blowing in the wind, wearing what looked like Beka's jacket, she was leaning against Beka's bike, the photo was taken from behind her, giving a clear view of the bike but obstructing her face. Yuri didn't need to read the caption to know what this meant, who knew that must be Erin, and she must have said yes to the date.

Yuri felt furious, he decided in that moment that he hated her and was not giving up on Otabek.

///////// 

More time passed, and Yuri used every opportunity he had to try to make Otabek realize his feeling for him, to not much luck. Now though it was time for the first big event of the skating season, Skate America, where both Yuri and Otabek where competing. Yuri saw it as an opportunity to tell Otabek his feelings, and he wasn't going to waste it.

He sent Otabek a text telling him to meet him in the lobby of the hotel, all the skaters were staying at. When Yuri got to the lobby he saw Otabek, wearing his signature leather jacket and checking his phone. The Blonde felt a sudden rush of feelings at seeing him in person for the first time since the summer, he calmed himself and went over to the older boy.

Otabek, noticed him, looking up from his phone, smiling lightly, stirring up the butterflies in Yuri's stomach. Yuri did this best he could to make it look like he wasn't so affected by the show of affection, straightening his back, striding confidently towards, Because he's Yuri mother fucking Plisetsky, if he can win the Grand Prix, breaking records in the process at only 15, he can talk to his crush.

"Hey, Beka!" The blonde said happily, stopping in front of the older boy. "Hi, Yuri." Beka responded, in his usual even tone, Yuri's computer speakers did not do him justice. The two friends fell into an awkward silence neither knowing what to say. "So you got taller." Beka pointed out. "Huh, oh yeah." Yuri responded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, this is weird, why don't we go and get something to eat, where there are not so many people?" Yuri suggested, knowing that Otabek didn't like talking when there are so many people, especially all these skaters.

Before Otabek could answer, he heard a voice shout Beka's name. Looking over towards the sound, he saw a woman with dark red hair the same redhead he saw leaning against Beka's bike all that time ago, running towards them. "Hey, there stranger." She said, smiling Quickly hugging Beka. Yuri, felt his blood boil, knowing immediately who it was. "Oh! You must be Yuri, I'm Erin Carter, it's great to meet you!" The redhead introduced herself, brushing some hair behind her ear with one hand, letting him see her face clearly for the first time. "Beka didn't mention you would be here." Yuri said, putting back up his icy front while trying to get a response out of her. "That doesn't surprise me knowing Beka." She laughed, not phased by the comment at all.

"So, what are you boys talking about?" She asked, still smiling. "Yuri asked me if I wanted to get dinner with him, but we already have plans." Otabek explained, Yuri felt his heart dropped completely unprepared for this situation. "Then why don't you just come with us then?" Erin suggested, after a few seconds of awkward silence. "Are you sure?" Otabek asked. "Yeah, it could be fun, and it would be nice to actually talk to Yuri after hearing you talk about him so much." The redhead explained. "I mean as long as your okay with it?" She said, turning her attention to Yuri, this isn't what he was hopping for but he'll take what he can get. "Sure."

"Great! I know this amazing pizza place not to far from here, you'll love it!" She said happily, grabbing both the boy by the wrist, dragging them down the street. If either of the boys noticed a flush to the others face neither said anything. 

//////////////

The three sat down at a table in the small pizzeria. No one said anything for a few minutes an awkward tension falling over the group, Yuri's near glaring at Erin wasn't helping. "Did you know that since okapi has strips, sort of like zebras, most people assume that they are related to zebras. Which they're not, they are actually the only known relative of the giraffe." Erin said, breaking the silence, surprising both boys. "What the actual fuck?" Yuri asked, staring across at her trying to figure out why she would say that. "Well, neither of you are saying anything so someone needs to try to start a conversation." The redhead explained, "I'd recommend you do start talking unless you want me to explain the difference between white and black rhinos." She continued playfully.

Yuri didn't know what to make of the girl sitting in front of him, starting to ramble about what the best toppings to get here. Erin carried the conversation, for the most part, Otabek occasionally chiming in. Yuri was slowly warming up to her, she didn't treat him any different than she was Otabek, or like he was a child, she kept trying to get him to talk to her, asking questions, keeping a smile on her face.

After the pizza came Otabek received a text, he got up from the table, saying that he had to talk to his Coach, then heading outside, leaving Yuri and Erin alone. Yuri pulled out his phone trying to make himself look busy not wanting to talk to her. "Beka, was right you know." she said suddenly, making him look up from his phone at her. "What are you talking about?" He tried to sound annoyed, but his interest was piqued, wanting to know what Beka wold say about him. "It's your eyes, he said you have the eyes of a soldier. Personally, I wouldn't have said soldier, but they are definitely strong and determined." She explained, looking him in the eyes a relaxed smile on her lips. Yuri could once again feel his cheeks heating up, he looked away trying to hide it from her. "Look, I can tell you don't like me, but I know how important you are to Beka, and honestly after hearing so much about you, I would love to be friends with you. Or at least friendly, for Beka's sake." She pleaded.

"Beka talks about me?" Yuri asked quietly. "Oh, yeah. He barely shuts up about you, it got even worse after the Grand Prix last year." Erin laughed at the memory. "Wait he talked about me before then?" Yuri asked taken surprised that beka would talk about him so much even now. "Yep! I'll let you in on a secret," She looked around real quick before leaning towards yuri. "Beka is a giant fucking nerd on the inside." She stage whispered, giggling to herself sitting back down, the blonde laughing as well. "Any other secrets you can share?" Yuri asked smiling now, trying to get any dirt he could, to tease him later. "Tons, but the one I think you would like the most is, he had a poster of you on his wall." She said laughing. "What really? Had? so how long was it up?" Yuri asked getting into the conversation. "Um well, I met him about 6 months before the Grand Prix, he took it down after that, probably cause you could see it when he Skypes. So at least 6 months but probably a lot longer than that." The two laughed, sharing more facts in Otabek's absences.

"What are you talking about?" Otabek asked, sitting back down. "It's nothing." Erin calming down. "What did your coach need?" She asked slightly concerned. "Oh, it was nothing important just a scheduling thing." He said, calming her concerns. Yuri didn't pay much attention to their words, focusing on how that funny feeling in his stomach came bake before Otabek did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of an ongoing arc on how the trio came to be Thanks for reading! Any suggestions or prompts are welcome!


	11. Hot Headed.

The tension in the air had been thick all day, Yuri looking like he was seconds from snapping since he had gotten back from practice. Erin seemed not too much better off, something obviously bothering her. Otabek was walking on egg shells trying not to set his lovers off, but not knowing what their problems are. Even the animals seemed to pick up on the strange change in behavior, staying clear of them.

Otabek growing tired of tiptoeing around the pair, decide to try to at least find out what was wrong with Yuri, him seeming the closest to snapping. "Yura, what happened?" Beka asked softly, coming to sit down next to him. "Nothings wrong I'm fine." Yuri said in a sharp tone, glancing at the older man. "You don't look fine." Otabek said, keeping his tone calm, moving a hand to Yuri's shoulder in a comforting manor, trying not to set him off. "Then don't fucking look." Yuri responded in the same sharp tone, brushing off Otabek's hand.

Yuri got up and left in a huff, leaving Otabek alone trying to figure out what could be wrong.

Otabek was left to think uninterrupted for a while, until he started to hear voices progressively getting louder from the kitchen. Quickly getting up to see what was happening, once he was in the entrance way of the kitchen he saw his two lovers. "Can't you shut up for a fucking second?" Yuri shouted at Erin, his hands clenched tightly at his side. "I haven't done fucking anything!" Erin shouted back, moving a little closer to him. "You're the one who's trying to pick a fight with me!" The redhead continued.

"Hey!" Otabek shouted to get their attention, both of them snapped their head over to his direction. "What is happening here?" Otabek asked, moving towards the pair. "Yuri came in here and tried to pick a fight with me." Erin said, voice still hard, eyes narrowed at Yuri. "I don't have time for this bullshit." Yuri scoffed, his body looking even tenser. "You're the one who started it!" Erin said indignantly, not able to believe what was happening.

"Yura, what's wrong?" Otabek asked calmly, trying not to set him off any further. "Nothing is wrong." Yuri insisted, even though everything from his voice, to clenched hands pointed other wise. "Did something happen at practice?" Otabek continued, trying to stop the fighting, Erin still obviously tense, eyes fixated on Yuri. "Nothing fucking happened!" Yuri insisted again, raising his voice to point he was just shy of screaming at Otabek.

"What did you mess up a jump, so you're going to take it out on us?" Erin asked, tongue sharp obviously trying to hurt him somewhat with her words. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yuri yelled at her, having obviously struck a nerve with him. "Ding ding ding, looks like we have a winner!" She said in an almost sarcastic tone, eyes still sharp. "You have know idea what you're talking about, you bitch!" Yuri shouted back, his accent getting thicker.

"Stop yelling, calm down." Otabek said raising his voice a little trying to stop the two from fighting. "Then fucking tell me, if I don't know. You've never missed a chance to correct me before!" Erin continued, not paying any attention to Otabek's words. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have all this pressure on you shoulders? Even when I have the routine fucking perfect, it has to be better. To never be fucking enough!" He got louder through his explanation, almost shaking by the time he was done.

It was quiet for a moment, Erin broke the silence with a bitter laugh. "So you're insecure, afraid? Boo fucking hoo. It's a part of life, get over yourself." Erin said her tone growing icy. "Really, then what are you fucking afraid of?" The blonde challenged the anger in his eyes only growing. "You and Beka." She answered not hesitating. "Me?" Beka asked, eyes growing wide trying to figure out what he could have done to scare her like that.

"Yeah, I'm fucking terrified of the day that you two wake up and realize that I'm nothing special, that i'm not some internationally famous athlete, that I'm just fucking nothing." Erin's voice was shaky, her eyes starting to water, hands clenched at her side. Yuri and Otabek fell silent eyes wide at her confession, neither knowing how to react.

"I'm... I'm going for a drive." Erin said after a few minuets of tense silence. "And don't follow me." She continued, quickly grabbing her bag and shoes. They could hear the keys shaking in her unsteady hands, as they watched her leave.

"Beka, Beka I fucked up." Yuri said, drawing Otabek's attention. When he looked over he saw all of Yuri's anger gone, face now covered in remorse eyes watering. "I shouldn't have pushed her, oh God she's not coming back is she?" The blonde continued, tears slowly starting to fall. Otabek rushed over grabbing on to his shoulders, forcing him to look at him. "Yura calm down, she'll come back." Otabek assured, trying to comfort him.

"I-I'm sorry Beka I didn't mean it. I-I'm so sorry!" He started to sob, otabek pulled him into his arms letting him cry on his shoulder. "Yura, she'll come back." Yuri just let out unintelligible sting of apologies in between sobs. Otabek held him close rubbing his back, trying to tell him that it will be okay, that this can be fixed.

Yuri ended up almost crying himself to sleep in Otabek's arms, still in the kitchen. In his much more pliable state Otabek easily manged to get him into bed. Yuri quickly fell asleep, Otabek spent most off the night awake, keeping a eye on his phone just in case Erin tried to contact them.

Otabek doesn't remember when he fell asleep, but he knows he did at some point. Because he woke up to the sound familiar sound of the front door closing, which no matter how quiet you tried to be all ways sounded like you just tried to break the hinges. Stuck in Yuri's embrace he couldn't get up to see what was going on, but the soft, playful yaping of the dogs, followed by some quiet cursing by a voice he cold just make out he knew exactly who was here.

Otabek gently woke Yuri up telling his Erin was home. Yuri's usually grumpiness in the mornings was replaced, by guilt when he remembered what happened spurred on even more at seeing it was 6 in the morning and she just got home. The pair quickly got up, following the soft noises she and the animals where making.

They found her sitting at the table in the kitchen, face in hands taking in deep breaths. "Erin." Otabek was the first to speak, alerting her to their presence. When she looked up moving her hands from her face, they saw her eyes still red from crying,. "Hi." She said uncharacteristically quiet, she stood up,letting her hands fall to her sides, they where shaking and not even she could tell if it was from the lack of sleep or the nerves.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, let me fix this tell me how to fix this." Yuri pleaded voice shaky, he moved to pull her into embrace, which she quickly returned. "No, stop. It was my fault I shouldn't have provoked you." She said still quiet. "I was being an ass, trying to start a fight." Yuri argued back pulling her closer. "Okay so we're both idiots." Erin said laughing slightly, trying to lighten the mood. "So, you forgive me?" Yuri asked needing to hear her say it. "Only if you forgive me." She said back easily. "Deal."

Otabek felt a weight lift off his chests watching the reconcile, but there was still something to address. "Erin, you know we wouldn't do that to you right?" He asked, not wanting to let that be breezed over. "Oh," She said quietly, taking a moment to put her words together. "I mean yeah not exactly like that, but people change, feelings change and that scares me to death." Erin admitted, feeling Yuri's grip on her tighten.

"No." Otabek said firmly. "No? So, what you saying that you are 1000% sure you're going to love me forever?" Erin asked, laughing a little at his his answer. "Even more than that." He Said with out missing a beet, Yuri making a small noise in agreement. "Well, you better expect me to hold you to it then." Erin said smiling a soft gentle smile toward Otabek. "Come on it's early, lets go back to bed." Yuri said after a few moments, almost a sleep again. "That sounds good." Erin agreed, letting him pull her to bed. Otabek felt all the weight leave his chest seeing his lovers easily falling into their regular positions, Erin on one side, Yuri in the middle, leaving the other side for Otabek to slide into.

They all fell back to sleep easily, after whispering their I love yous. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any suggestions or prompts are welcome you can talk to me at bc-writes on tumblr!


	12. Fort

"You know if you're that cold you cold just put on some warmer clothes." Erin suggested in a slightly teasing tone, watching the blonde who was seemingly trying to gather every blanket in the house. "I'm not cold." Yuri said, adding some more blankets to his ever growing pile. "Then what are you doing  with all the blankets then?"  The redhead asked, lazily petting the cat on top off her. "I'm making a fort." Yuri said very matter-of-factly, looking over at her. 

"A fort?" Erin asked surprised at her younger boyfriends answer.   "Yes, a fort." Yuri repeated, walking over to take the cat from her lap. "Hey!" Erin shouted, letting him take the cat anyway. "Come on you're helping me." The blonde demanded, setting down the cat, to pull her up from the couch. "Ugh, so demanding." Erin teased, letting him pull her up. "You're cute though so I'll let it slide"

//////////////////////

When Otabek came back from walking the dogs, he found his lovers trying to stack what looked liked the couch cushions, and failing.  "What are you doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow, watching the pair. "Fort." Yuri mumbled, obviously agitated.  "UGH, fuck this. Beka, help me get chairs." Erin said, standing up after their walls fell down again. 

"What are you doing with chairs?" The blonde asked, looking up at her, also giving up on the pillow walls. "We can use in here then use them in the corners to hold up some blankets, instead of using pillows." The redhead explained loud enough for him to hear as she dragged Otabek to go grab some chairs. 

"Okay so we just drape the blankets over the chairs?" Otabek asked as he set down the last chair. "Yep, and if it won't stay we can use some rubber bands to help hold it up." Erin answered looking for whatever the best blanket to use. "Nice."

///////////////////////////

"How do I always end up in the middle?" Yuri grumbled, pouting at his position. "Because you love it and, pout about it either way." Erin teased, cuddling up to him him while laying on her side.  "What a spoiled kitten." Otabek murmured, playing with Yuri's long blonde hair. "Beka!" Yuri complained, melting into his touch anyway his head not leavings its spot on Otabek's chest.  "Why did you want to do this anyway, Yuri?" Erin asked, smiling softly as she felt his hand find hers.  "I don't know, I thought it would be fun." He mumbled, with a slight flush to his face. 

"Your adorable you, you know that?" Erin said, squeezing his hand lightly while moving closer to him. "Shut up." The blonde groaned, face flushing brighter at her words. "What, it's true Yura." Otabek responded, smiling at his embarrassment.   "What will it take to get you two to stop?" Yuri asked, throwing his free arm over his face, trying to hide the blush.

"Hmm." Erin hummed pretending to think about it for a moment, as her free hand went to play with his hair. "Oh I know! How about a kiss?" Erin suggested, looking at Yuri. "What do you think Beka?" She asked sitting up slightly to see him.  "I think  that it's the least he could do for all we did to help." Otabek agreed, smirking at her. "You two are the worst." The blonde groaned out. 

"Is that a no?" 

"...Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any suggestions or prompts are welcome you can talk to me at bc-writes on tumblr!


	13. Memory lane part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third part of an ongoing arc on how the trio came to be.

"Hey, just got in." Erin texted Otabek as She exited the airport, the night air was refreshing, but she could barely keep her eyes open. Her phone vibrated before she could even get it back in her pocket. "Do you want me to pick you up?" She laughed a little seeing his reply. It was already eleven at night, and he's offering to pick her up anyway. What a dork. "No, I'm good, I'll just take a cab. it's late anyway." She typed back, she had enough time to get herself and her bags into a cab before her phone went off again. The message said. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure. I'm already in a cab heading to the hotel and i'm going to pass out as soon as i get to room. So unless you want to watch me sleep i'm good. :P" The redhead sent back, struggling to keep her eyes open. "I think i'm alright at home then. Are we still good for tomorrow?" He texted back after a few minutes. "Of course Dork, you're why i'm visiting." "Good. :)" What. A. Dork.

/////////////////////////////////

Erin was putting on her shoes when she heard her phone go off, checking it she saw a new message from Otabek. "I'm here." Smiling to herself at their great timing, she grabbed her things, sending him a quick message, "I'm on my way down." as she left her room.

Exiting the hotel she saw Otabek standing next to his motorcycle, waiting for her. "Beka!" Erin called out, running up to him, smiling. "Hey, there." He said laughing slightly at her reaction, a small smile on his lips. "Come here you dork." She said pulling him into a quick hug, his face slightly flushing at the contact. "So, you ready to go?" He asked looking away trying to hide his blush.

"Whenever you are." Erin replied. "Good... here" He said still not quite looking at her, handing her a helmet. "Lame." She joked, putting it on as he got on the bike putting on his own. "Safety first." He shot back, she just rolled her eyes in response, getting on the bike behind him. "Hold on tight." He instructed, feeling his face heat up again at her wrapping her arms around his mid section. "Ready when you are." She said, tightening her hold on him, a smirk playing at  her lips.

///////////////////////////////

"Man, Almaty is beautiful. I don't get why this isn't a more popular vacation spot." Erin said, looking around at the tall buildings she could see from the park they were at. "Most people haven't even heard of it." Otabek replied, watching the girl take in the scenery. "Well, I guess you're helping change that." Erin said, looking over at him seeing a slight blush on his cheek. "I'm not that important." He said quietly. "I'd say that Hero of Kazakhstan, sound pretty important." Erin said, smiling at him.

"Why- Why don't we go and get some food, I know a good Italian place near here." Otabek suggested, trying to change the subject. "All the way to Kazakhstan for Italian." Erin teased, getting back on the bike with him. "You want to go somewhere else?" "Nah, I'm always a slut for Italian."

////////////////////

"Alright, what is it?" Erin asked, after the two had ordered, she noticed Otabek was acting a little strange. "What?" He asked confused. "Somethings up with you, you seem nervous about something." The redhead asked concerned for her friend. "It's nothing, i'm just a little out of it i guess." He said quickly. Erin didn't buy it but let it go for now, knowing how he can be sometimes especially in public.

"Damn it's cold in here." She said trying to break the slightly awkward silence that fell over them. "Here." Otabek said slipping off his signature jacket. "No! you don't need to do that." Erin said, trying to stop him. "You're cold, i'm fine. Just take the jacket." He insisted, handing her the jacket, which she reluctantly took. "You're a shit liar, but thank you Beka." Erin said softly, putting on his slightly too big jacket.

///////////////////

After they ate, Otabek continued showing Erin around his hometown, insisting she keep his jacket on. Once the sun eventually set and they made their way back to her hotel.

The two walked together neither ready to say good bye yet, stopping at her rooms door. Erin looked down the hall seeing if anyone was there. "Alright, no one is here but us so what's wrong." Erin asked pointedly, crossing her arms. "Nothing's wrong." Otabek replied, not exactly looking at her. "Beka that's bullshit, we're friends you can tell me what's wrong." "It's nothing." He repeated.

"Beka! Why won't you tell me, did I do something?" "You didn't do anything, and I didn't do anything which is this problem." He said, looking at her, face heating up. "What?" She asked, not understanding what he meant. "I... I wanted this to be a date, but I told Yuri last night and he acted weird, then that got on my mind. Then I saw you and you looked happy, I just didn't want to mess this up." He said, his face closely resembling her hair.

"Oh..." Erin said, face heating as well at his words, arms falling to her side. "Yeah" He said quietly. "Well, do you still want it to be?" She asked, looking at him. "What?" "A date. Do you still want this to be a date." Erin asked in a somewhat hopeful tone. After a few moments he answered. "Yes." "Well then, it's a date." She smiled, trying to help the mood.

"Really?" Otabek asked surprised at the turn of events. "Yeah, and it doesn't have to be over yet either." Erin suggested. "What did you have in mind?" "Me, You, the bed, my laptop. Have you ever seen Beware: Children at Play?" Erin said, laughing slightly at her own joke. "Sure." He said relaxing a little, his face still as red as ever. "Oh, and the movie would probably ruin the mood for this so i'll just do it now." She said, confusing Otabek not sure about what she could be possibly talking about.

Quickly realizing what she meant when he felt her put her hands on his face pulling him in for a kiss. It took him a second to respond but right after he did she pulled back, a smirk playing on her lips. "So, you coming?" She asked, unlocking her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys thanks for 300+ reads, and for being so patient with me on the wait for this chapter! Life just got kind of busy but i'm back and for your patience i'll go ahead and tell you that next chap we have some smut. So be looking forward to that and as always thanks for reading and you talk to me at bc-writes on tumblr!


	14. 4 years (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit y'all 350+ reads, i'm stunned. Well as always thanks for reading! Any suggestions or prompts are welcome and you talk to me at bc-writes on tumblr!

The light was filtered through the window landing on the two figures in bed. Otabek was laying on his side watching the redhead, still dead asleep, she could probably sleep through a hurricane, and Yuri getting dressed in the morning isn't much quieter. After a few minutes of Beka playing with her hair, she started to stir, eventuality opening her eyes.

"Morning." Otabek said voice still rough from sleep softly smiling at her. "You look hair looks ridiculous." She murmured not completely awake, smiling back at him anyway. "You say the sweetest things to me." Otabek teased, still playing with her hair. "Yuri already leave?'' The red head asked, noticing his absence. "Yeah, just you and me." He answered."And a cat, and two dogs." Erin teased, leaning into his touch.

"Do you know what day it is?" Otabek asked, after a few minutes of a comfortable silence. "Thursday?" Erin said in an obviously teasing tone. "Well no, it Friday, but that's not what I meant." He said, laughing quietly. "Oh, then it must be the day you took me on a date without telling me." She said, smirking at the slight flush on his cheeks from remembering it. "I've always considered it the day you made me your boyfriend and didn't tell me till to days later."

"Okay, okay pobody's nerfect." Erin said, laughing at her own joke. "But seriously happy anniversary." She said, moving closer to him, kissing his lips tenderly before lying back down, just shy of being on top of him. Well technically she was on top of his arm, but he didn't mind. "Happy anniversary. So, what do you want to do?" He said warping his other arm around her waist. "This." She said, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck.

"You can't sleep all day." Otabek said. "Is that a challenge?" Erin asked, already sounding half asleep. "No, it's not." He said, still holding her. "Then do something to keep me awake." She challenged. "Alright."

Otabek started kissing her shoulder, her tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. He started slowly moving up her neck, smirking at the catch in her breath, continuing to kiss up her neck stopping at her ear. Feeling a shiver run through her body as his hot breath went over her ear, senses heightening in anticipation. Moving back down to her neck he started kissing and sucking on the spot that made her breath hitch.

"Well, that's a start." The redhead said breathlessly. Otabek chuckling against her neck, she could feel his smile. Otabek moved them to where Erin was on her back on top of the covers, Otabek on top of her. He switched from kissing and sucking here neck to, kissing her jaw inching closer to her lips. Erin growing impatient with waiting grabbed his face bringing his lips to her. She could feel Otabek smirk against her lips, feeling proud of the effect he had on her.

The sweet gentle kisses started slowly, but quickly morphed into heated open mouthed, the two becoming more and more desperate for the other. Tongues exploring each others mouth, hands tracing the familiar curves and edges. Erin had one hand gripping at his hair, her other feeling his well defined back mussels. Otabek had one hand on her head pulling her in deeper to the kiss, the other sneaking up her shirt to play with her breasts.

They broke the kiss momentarily, needing air, but using the time to pull of Yuri's shirt she was wearing leaving her only in a pair of panties. Otabek moved down her body using both hands to play with her breasts, noticing fading red marks from previous sessions. Apparently deciding that there weren't enough he lowered his head taking a nipple into his mouth using his hand to play with the other. Erin arched her back slightly, and after a few moments, he switched breast, savoring the quiet noise she was making.

Not yet satisfied with the amount of noise she was making, he moved down even farther settling between her legs. He lifted one of her legs and started kissing down to her inner thigh, noticing more red marks at differing degrees of fading. While sucking some new marks onto her thigh, he looked up at and saw her biting her bottom lip and watching him intensely. He moved his head lower, letting his breath ghost against her still covered core. After a minute of lightly playing with her through the panties, he gave in to her breathless pleads for him to stop teasing. Moving back so he could take her panties off.

Moving her legs over his shoulders, he leaned back down. Starting with kitten licks against her clit, which alone had her arching her back, trying to get more delicious friction. Spared on by her sounds and reaction, he started sucking on her clit, before pushing his tongue inside her. Her hands reached down grabbing his hair, pulling him as close as she could. He moved back to sucking her clit, a finger replacing his tongue. He could feel himself getting even harder at her moans.

Adding another finger, he felt her grip on his hair tighten, her thighs starting to shake. He heard her moan out, "So fucking good, fu- fuck babeI'-I'm close." He added a third finger, stretching her out further, she let out a string of curses and moans. Suddenly he felt her tighten around his fingers, her grip on his tightened, her thighs clamped around his head. He kept sucking on her clit and fingering her, letting her ride her orgasm out. After a few moment, the grip on his hair disappeared, her legs relaxing. He took out his fingers, enjoying the noises she made as he lapped at her juices, still sensitive.

Once he moved back sitting on his knees, he saw her in a haze but still watching him, he took the fingers he had inside of her bringing them to his lips. "You taste so good." He said, his voice deeper with lust, a smirk on his lips knowing exactly what it would do to her. "Holy shit." She said eyes widening at the display. "Well, are you up for around two?" He asked, after cleaning off his fingers, putting on a show for her.

"Always." She said, reaching into the side table to grab a condom, then tossing it at him. He caught it, holding it in his mouth as he once again put on a show for her, slowly pulling off his boxer briefs that were not leaving anything to the imagination. He tore open the condom, rolling it onto his cock, before settling in between her legs again. He pushed into her easily thanks to the prep, but still waited to she was adjusted enough before moving. She let out a loud moan at the sensation, giving him a nod after a few breaths.

He started slow, quickly falling into a brutal rhythm, finding her spot. He used on of his hands to play with her breast, the other holding him up. Her hands went to his back, nails leaving angry red marks in their wakes. Erin started letting out more erratic moans hooking a leg around him, thrown back in pleasure, letting out a small warning she came again, still sensitive from before. Her core tightened around Otabek's cock, throwing of his rhythm, letting out groans, before doing one more thrust deep inside her, letting out a deep groan as he came.

After he came down from his high, he moved out of her, going in to the bathroom to clean up. When he came back he saw Erin still sprawled out on the bed, smiling softly when she saw him. He sat down on the edge of the bed smiling back at her, her hand finding his, intertwining their fingers. "Hey." He said looking down at her. "Hey, yourself." She said back.

"Come here." He said, pulling her up to lay in his arms. "Ugh, no stop you're sweaty." She said, pushing away from him, Otabek laughed holding on to her. "I love you." He said, kissing her head. "Love you too, Beka." She responded, squeezing his hand. "Why don't we take a shower?" He suggested. "We can get some food after." He continued, letting go of her to get off the bed. "Only if it's Italian." She said smiling, getting up after him.

Later that day when Yuri came home, he saw his two lovers on the couch dead asleep, empty take out boxes on the floor, the kind of bad movies they both loved playing on the tv. He rolled his eyes at the pair, grabbing a blanket to place over them, but first snapping a picture of them. He'll wake them up later, for now he'll leave them be.


	15. The sexting one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all just a heads up that this chap has Daddy kink, Mommy kink, and cum play. So if you don't like it i get it, feel free to skip this chap or send me a prompt if you want. If this is your thing tho def feel free to send more prompts my way.

Erin could feel her soul slipping out of her body from how bored she is of listening to her professor drone on. She hated this class, only taking it since it would fill a credit and fit in her scheduled nicely.

She felt deep relief at her phone vibrating in her pocket, giving her some distraction from the lecture. Since she was towards the back of the class no one right next to her she figured she be safe to check her phone. Pulling out her phone she saw a text notification from "Kitten <3" she felt a small smile on her face at seeing his name. Though once she open the message, she felt her eyes go wide, her breath hitching at what he had sent.

A Picture of himself taken in their bathroom mirror, his long blonde hair in a pony tail, he wasn't looking in the mirror but at his phone taking the photo, a slight smirk on his lips and he was wearing Otabek's leather jacket. That wasn't what made her react so, borrowing clothes being a fairly common occurrence, but rather what else he was and was not wearing. The jacket was unzipped showing off his pale skin and a obvious lack of shirt. From where the jacket ended she could make out light pink lace, coming down from there where to straps that she could see one on each leg, the straps leading to matching pink thigh highs that she could just see the tops of before the counter obstructed her view.

The caption read, "You and Daddy both left me at home so I decided to play dress-up."

After getting over her initial shock texted him back. "You can dress up all you like baby boy, but remember you are not allowed to touch." After hitting send she set her phone back down on her leg, trying to stay calm as she waited for his responses. She didn't have to wait too long though, her phone buzzing to life once again five minutes later. She braced herself as she opened the message.

This time it looked like it was taken in a kneeling position on their bed, the firsts thing she noticed was his piercing green eyes, this time looking directly at the camera, next she saw the faux innocent expression on his face, easily off set by the rest of the photo. From the closer view than the last picture she could make out all of the red marks and bites at varying degrees of fading littering his chest, at least the ones not covered by Otabek's jacket. Continuing to move down, she next saw the pair of light pick lacy panties he was wearing, and the prominent bulge in them, then she saw his free hand getting dangerously close to disobeying her warning, his long legs folded under him letting her see only a little of his stockings.

The time the caption read. "But mommy, all of this feels so good and no one is home to help me."

She could practically hear him whining it inside of her head, she felt her body heat up letting her imagination wander. After a few moments of thinking, she turned her phone back on texting him her reply. "You are not allowed to cum till I get home. If you do you're not coming till next month."

It took longer for his next reply the redhead could feel her excitement building, once again letting her mind wander, this time to what he could be doing to take this long. Eventually, her phone did buzz, snapping her back to reality. She didn't bother to prepare herself, immediately opening the message.

This time the Picture was much more close up, she could see that his hair was now down, and the jacket slipping down his shoulder. The main focus of the photo this time was of the collar around his neck, slightly obscuring what see noticed to be some fresh hickeys on his neck. More than that she saw what she recognized as Otabek's hand with one finger curled around the ring of Yuri's collar, pulling enough to have Yuri throw his head back, his lips open in a moan that she could hear in her head. 

The caption read simply read. "Daddy's home."

Erin could feel her body getting even hotter, subconsciously rubbing her thighs together and biting her lower lip as she took in every detail of the photo. She needed to leave now, but her professor was a hard ass about leaving early, and there was no way she could leave with out being seen. She looked at the clock seeing she didn't have too long left, but it was still much too long for her to stand.

Trying to distract herself from the time left she started typing out her reply, but before she could finish typing it out she got a new notification, this time from Otabek or as her phone shows "Bekabear <3" in that moment she felt that name was much too innocent for whatever she was about to see or read.

She opened the message once again seeing a photo, this time taken by Beka for sure. Beka was on what looked like the couch, she couldn't see his face, but she could clearly make out the focus of the photo. Yuri kneeling in between Beka's spread legs, now with out Otabek's jacket, but having the addition of a pair of cat ears, Yuri was looking up at Otabek eyes clouded with lust, lips slightly parted, his hands gripping on to Beka's jeans trying to keep them still. Knowing them probably waiting for permission or his next order.

This time the caption read. "Come home, Kitten really wants to play."

Erin could feel her hatred of this class grow by the second along with her arousal. Quickly she texted back a short response of "I'm in class." She could have sworn she heard angels singing moments later when the professor decide to cut the class short. She quickly grabbed her bag practically running out of class, thanking God she didn't run into anyone while she was looking for her car keys.

Right after she got buckled into her car she felt her phone vibrate again. She was glad she still wasn't in class when she opened the new message knowing she wouldn't have been able to wait any longer.

The photo was taken in the same location as the last, time instead of just being in between Otabek's legs, Otabek had his hand tangled in Yuri's hair, using his hand to push Yuri's previously parted lips even further apart as he took in Otabek's hard cock. His hands still gripping onto Otabek's thighs, big green eyes looking up into the camera and looking far too innocent.

The caption on this one just saying. "I would hurry."

Erin quickly sent back a text saying simply. "In car."

The redhead Quickly drove home, taking every short cut she knew. Only taking a moment to compos herself once she arrived at the house, fixing her hair and clothes as she walked to the door, taking a deep breath she opens the door. She can hear muffled moans coming from the living room as soon as she walks in. Erin followed the noise, a confident aura about her as she strides into the room, tossing her bag into a empty chair on the way.

Stopping in the doorway she saw a scene similar to the last picture she received, though this one was much more desperate, and more importantly right in front of her. Otabek now had both hands in Yuri's hair helping him bob up and down his cock. Otabek had his eye closed, head tilted back , letting out small pleased noises. After taking a moment to enjoy the show going on in front of her. "You know, if I always got to come back to a show like this I would rush home more often." Erin said, deciding to make her presence known. Otabek opened his eyes looking over at her, untangling one hand from Yuri's hair he gestated for to come sit next to him, using the one still in Yuri's hair to keep him from looking over.

Erin followed his command coming to sit next to him. "Aww, Beka are you so close you cant use your words?" She asked in a faux concerned tone, grabbing his chin with one hand to turn him to her. Leaning forwards she kissed him, tongues briefly playing before pulling back. "So, are you going to answer me Beka? Are you going to cum in Yuri's cute little mouth?" She asked again, moving to kiss along his neck, leaving little bites as well."You know that's what he wants right? You could take away your hands and he would still be gladly chocking on your cock." She continued making sure she was being loud enough for Yuri to hear as well. knowing he did when he let out a moan around Beka's dick, the vibrations making Otabek groan.

"Come on Beka, give your kitten his treat. Look how good he's doing taking his Daddy's cock like that." Erin could see how close he was, trying to use her words to spur him on, loving the way they affected her boyfriends. She continued nipping at his neck hand going up his shirt to run across his abs, until she heard him let out a stuttered sounding moan. She watched has his hips bucked, hands pulling Yuri down as far as he could, letting out a series of groans. "Don't spill a drop kitten." Erin instructed, loving how the scene in front her was playing out.

It took a few moments for Otabek to come down, releasing Yuri's hair when he did. Yuri pulled himself off of Otabek's dick, a string of saliva following him as he did. "Come here kitten." Erin called reaching her arms out for him she pulled him to sit with her. "What a good boy, and you haven't cum yet either." Erin praised, taking her index finger to wipe at some spilt cum still on his lips. Turning her head to look at Otabek, who was looking at them, slowly coming down from his high, she took her finger sucking it into her mouth, a small smirk on her lips, before pulling Otabek into a kiss.

"How do you taste then, sweetheart?" Erin teased as she pulled back. "Salty." Beka joked, a smile on his lips, as Erin let out a small laugh. "Fair enough, but I still think we have another issue to take care of." The redhead said turning the attention back to the whining blonde in her lap. "I think he deserves a treat." Otabek said, looking up and down the blonds body. "Hmm. He did send me all those photos, but he did follow my rules. So, I think I can agree to that," Erin conceded, fixing the ears that had been knocked askew. "Bedroom?" "Bedroom."

So the trio moved into the bedroom, with minimal complaining from Yuri, at the point where he just wants to cum already. "Come her sweet heart, just lie down and I'll do the rest." Erin said softly, kissing him when he started to whine, while Otabek grabbed what she told him to on the way here. "What is Daddy doing?" Yuri asked, seeing Otabek digging for something in their closet. "Just getting a toy to help with this, baby." Erin said taking on a soothing tone trying to calm his nerves.

Though Yuri started protesting as soon as he saw what had been grabbed. "Hush, sweetheart this is so you can fully enjoy your reward." Erin explained, rolling on a condom than a cock ring. "Mommy's going to ride you, and you don't want to come to soon do you?" Erin asked, sliding off her dress and underwear, then moving to position herself over him. "You ready kitten?" She asked, waiting for his slight nod before lowering on to him. After taking a second to adjust, she started moving quickly falling into a brutal pace on top of him.

She knew it wouldn't take to long especially when Otabek came behind her, hands going to her beast, mouth to her neck. Once she felt herself get close enough she took a second to pull the cock ring off of Yuri. slamming back down on only bouncing four more times before finding her release, Yuri cumming right after her, from feeling her squeeze around him.

Once she came down from her high she moved to lie down right next to him. "Holy shit." Erin muttered, after her breath evened out. "Yeah." Yuri agreed still lightly panting. "We should take a shower." Otabek said, as he came to lie on the other side of Yuri. "After a nap." Yuri said, getting up to toss the condom. Erin made a general noise of agreement, pulling herself under the blankets. Yuri crawling into the middle, wrapping an arm around her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading and you can talk to me at bc-writes on tumblr!


End file.
